


All of Us

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, keseringan LDR karena kerjaan, talk about future
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: "Seok, kamu tahu rindu itu apa?" tanya Jinhyuk sembari menggenggam tangan Wooseok. "Rindu adalah cinta sebelum dijemari janji."[Prompt #1 - "Rindu adalah cinta sebelum dijemari janji." dari #!00WaysWeishin]
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 5





	All of Us

"Seok, kamu tahu rindu itu apa?" tanya Jinhyuk sembari menggenggam tangan Wooseok. "Rindu adalah cinta sebelum dijemari janji."

"Tapi, sekarang aku di sini, Hyuk."

"Yang kurang dari enam jam lagi akan pergi meninggalkanku."

Wooseok hanya bisa menghela napas dan mengamati kamar Jinhyuk. Mereka sekarang duduk di ranjang dan menyandarkan diri di dinding, menonton drama yang dibintangi oleh Jinhyuk. Membuat Wooseok teringat dengan kenyataan mereka berbeda dalam banyak hal.

Jinhyuk seorang aktor terkenal dan semua orang berpikir dia masih sendiri. Wooseok adalah penulis terkenal, tetapi pekerjaan aslinya adalah seorang _personal assistant_ seorang petinggi di perusahaan migas. Membuatnya seringkali berpergian keliling Asia karena jabatannya bosnya untuk wilayah Asia Pasifik. Membuat hubungan mereka seperti LDR dan bukan berpacaran pada umumnya. Belum lagi ruang gerak mereka yang terbatas karena ada citra Jinhyuk yang harus dijaga di depan semua orang.

Kencan mereka tidak akan jauh dari apartemen Jinhyuk; menonton drama Jinhyuk atau drama yang ditulis oleh Wooseok; makan bersama sebelum Wooseok pergi mengikuti bosnya untuk mengunjungi negara yang menjadi tugasnya untuk mengecek semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja.

"Seok," panggilan Jinhyuk membuatnya menoleh dan menatap lelaki itu yang menatap TV, "di masa depan, apa kita akan terus seperti ini? Kamu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan aku harus tetap menyembunyikan hubungan kita."

"Hyuk, kita udah bicarain ini," Wooseok menghela napas, "aku akan berhenti suatu saat nanti, tapi aku harus melihatmu sudah stabil dalam karir. Sekarang itu terlalu riskan."

"Apa fansku menganggumu?" pertanyaan Jinhyuk yang sekarang menatap Wooseok yang membuatnya menghela napas. "Atau apa aku terlihat kurang mapan untuk menghidupimu?"

"Jinhyuk, kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, bukan?"

"Wooseok, uang bisa kita usahakan, tapi momen kebersamaan kita tidak bisa diganti dengan uang." Wooseok tidak merespon dan Jinhyuk menarik lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku tahu yang kamu pikirkan saat ini. Aku memang tidak tahu rasanya benar-benar tidak punya uang sama sekali, tapi aku janji tidak akan membuatmu hidup susah saat bersamaku."

Wooseok tidak menjawab dan memutuskan menyamankan posisi di pelukan Jinhyuk. Rasa hangat yang melingkupinya nyatanya tidak membuat Wooseok berhenti berpikir, justru membuatnya semakin banyak berpikir. Memang benar Wooseok bekerja sekeras ini karena uang (meski sebenarnya pekerjaanya menjadi penulis sudah memberikannya uang yang cukup dan ketenaran), tetapi ada satu alasan yang tidak dia suarakan kepada Jinhyuk.

Alasan dia takut dengan komitmen karena merasa Wooseok seperti ayahnya, mudah kehilangan ketertarikan kepada seseorang dan dia sangat takut suatu saat menyakiti Jinhyuk dengan hal itu. Wooseok sudah melihat bagaimana hari-hari ibunya menangisi ayahnya yang berselingkuh dan mereka memutuskan tidak bercerai karena takut membuatnya tidak bahagia. Padahal sikap mereka justru membuat Wooseok semakin terluka dan takut untuk melangkah ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

"Wooseok, aku sayang kamu." Jinhyuk mengatakan hal itu, lalu mencium kepala Wooseok yang selalu beraroma mint. Membuat Jinhyuk selalu mengasosiasikan mint dengan Wooseok setiap mendengar, mencium atau melihat benda itu disekitarnya.

"Aku juga, Jinhyuk."

Pelukan itu tidak terlepas dan sebenarnya Jinhyuk juga memikirkan tentang hubungan mereka. Wooseok adalah cinta pertama Jinhyuk sejak jaman SMP. Butuh usaha bertahun-tahun agar Wooseok bisa menerimanya sebagai teman dan baru setahun belakangan hubungan mereka naik pangkat sebagai sepasang kekasih. Wooseok itu tipe pendiam yang di kepalanya banyak memikirkan banyak hal yang rumit. Jinhyuk sebenarnya berharap bisa mengurai kerumitan itu, tetapi setiap Wooseok memberi sedikit akses untuk mengetahui rumitnya isi kepala dia, dirinya merasa tidak berguna karena tidak terpikirkan hal yang dipikirkan oleh pacarnya.

"Jinhyuk," panggilan Wooseok yang terdengar seperti gumaman karena wajahnya dibenamkan di dada Jinhyuk membuat lamunannya buyar, "beri waktu setahun lagi."

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuatku bisa melepaskan pekerjaan dan siap menghadapi dunia kalau kita berpacaran."

"Apa kamu takut fansku akan menyerangmu?"

"Aku lebih takut tidak bisa membahagiakanmu daripada dengan fansmu," perkataan Wooseok itu membuat Jinhyuk terkejut, "aku lebih takut kepada diriku sendiri, Jinhyuk. Aku tidak bisa memprediksi apa yang akan aku lakukan di masa depan dan apa aku tidak akan melukaimu dalam proses itu?"

Jinhyuk mengeratkan pelukannya dan sebelah tangannya mengusap pelan rambut Wooseok. Dirinya tahu kalau Wooseok itu punya masalah emosi dan sebenarnya kemampuannya menjadi penulis itu adalah pelariannya dari semua masalah-masalah yang menimpa pacarnya. Menulis adalah media yang disarankan oleh psikiatri Wooseok untuk menemukan solusi dari masalahnya dan keberuntungan yang membuatnya menjadi penulis terkenal. Namun, mendengar Wooseok takut kepada dirinya sendiri karena takut menyakiti Jinhyuk itu membuat dadanya sesak.

"Wooseok," panggil Jinhyuk dan tangannya tetap tidak berhenti mengusap kepala pacarnya itu, "bahagiaku itu bukan tanggung jawabmu. Bahagia adalah tanggung jawab masing-masing individu dan saat kita bersama, bahagia itu dikombinasikan untuk menjalani hidup."

"Aku takut seperti ayah, membuatmu menangis karena sikapku."

"Kamu Kim Wooseok, bukan ayahmu," Jinhyuk kembali menghujani ciuman ke kepala Wooseok selama beberapa saat, lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perkataanya, "jangan takut, kita bisa melewatinya bersama."

"Bagaimana dalam perjalanannya, aku jatuh cinta lagi pada orang lain dan justru menyakitimu?" pertanyaan Wooseok itu membuat Jinhyuk membeku. Wooseok menjauh dari Jinhyuk dan keduanya saling bertatapan. "Bagaimana jika dalam perjalanan menikah nanti, aku atau kamu jatuh cinta kepada orang lain? Apa kita akan bercerai atau bagaimana?"

Jinhyuk tahu kepala Wooseok itu selalu memikirkan hal-hal rumit dan seringkali Jinhyuk tidak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Namun, untuk kali ini, dia tahu harus menjawab apa dan menatap Wooseok dengan keyakinan itu.

"Aku akan menceritakannya kepadamu," Jinhyuk menatap Wooseok, lekat, "aku akan bilang kepadamu kalau jatuh cinta kepada orang lain dan memintamu untuk membantuku untuk mencintaimu kembali. Karena kalau sampai hal itu terjadi, ada yang salah dalam hubungan kita."

Wooseok mendengarnya hanya bisa merapikan rambutnya yang menutup matanya. Menatanya agar bisa menatap balik Jinhyuk. "Kenyataanya, orang akan memilih untuk bersama orang baru daripada mempertahankan yang sudah ada. Jadi, kenapa aku harus percaya dengan perkataanmu, Jinhyuk?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu," Jinhyuk mendekati Wooseok dan mungkin hanya ada sejengkal jarak di antara keduanya, "kita bersama sejauh ini karena cinta dan jika cinta kita sudah habis, maka setidaknya komitmen yang kita yakini satu sama lain bisa menguatkan untuk tetap bersama."

"Jinhyuk...."

"Jatuh cinta tidak bisa diatur, tapi kita punya pilihan untuk setia kepada komitmen yang dipilih sejak awal atau menuruti perasaan sesaat itu."

Pandangan Wooseok memburam dan Jinhyuk menarik Wooseok ke dalam pelukannya. Dia yidak tahu apakah jawabannya sudah cukup untuk menyakinkan pacarnya, tetapi Jinhyuk tahu bahwa perkataannya sedikit mampu menguraikan pikiran rumit Wooseok saat mendengar, "makasih, Jinhyuk."

Karena Jinhyuk sudah mencintai Wooseok hampir sepanjang hidupnya, jadi dia tidak akan melepaskan lelaki itu meski nanti dalam perjalanan kehidupan dia mungkin menjatuhkan hatinya kepada seseorang secara tidak sengaja.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Jinhyuk mengantarkan Wooseok ke apartemen atasannya. Jinhyuk memberikan ciuman singkat sebagai salam perpisahan karena setidaknya dalam 2 minggu ke depan, mereka tidak bisa bertemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. Wooseok yang mengikuti atasannya dinas keliling Asia dan Jinhyuk yang sibuk syuting dramanya.

Meski sekarang saja Jinhyuk sudah merasakan rindu padahal baru berpisah dengan Wooseok kurang dari semenit yang lalu. Cintanya terlalu besar kepada Wooseok, sehingga membuatnya merindukan lelaki itu setiap tidak melihatnya dan semakin merindu jika mereka _face time_ menggunakan _video call_.


End file.
